Vlad's New Kitty
by PotterPhantom
Summary: Vlad finally takes Danny's advice on getting a cat. A ghost cat. What happens when the cat turns out to be an evil troublemaker? Read and find out!
1. WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME SLEEP!

Vlad's new Kitty

Chapter 1: WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME SLEEP!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, but if I did, that would ROCK! I would read peoples fanfics and make them into episodes! Oh, and I am sorry if anyone will be or is disrespected by the 'Summer' thing, and I do not own Limited Too, and am glad I don't. ;)

First, I would like to thank some peoples:  
**Megan last name not disclosed- Thanks a ton for reading school and being my also Danny Phantom obsessed friend.**

Daniel last name not disclosed- NOT DANNY PHANTOM/FENTON- thanks for being my bro. And loving DP with me, and reading and stuff…

Amber last name not disclosed- Thanks 4 reading even though you didn't want to, but you still liked it-HAHAHA! Sorry.

**Caitlin last name not disclosed- Thanks for everything, reading, reviewing at school…etc., etc.**

And my other friends and other peoples that I didn't bother to mention.

_**Danny: Get on with the story!**_

_**Tucker: Yeah, come on!**_

_**PotterPhantom: FINE! FINE! Jeez, here I go…hope u like it. Please r&r**_

It was late one Friday night and young Danny Fenton was busy playing his NEW favorite video game; Doomed: 2, in his parent's lab and he was kickin' butt. He smiled happily as he typed to Tucker: _This is great! We're almost done with level 12 (out of 13) and we've almost racked up a high score, WITHOUT my ghost powers!_He smiled again and sipped his soda, leaning back in his chair.

All of a sudden, a shot rang out in the game, Danny jumped into position, and narrowed his eyes, virtual Tucker at his side, and he saw a video-game version of… VLAD MASTERS!

_God this is a weird universe, that's why I like the tech-world. Tucker typed,_

_Tuck, this IS the tech-world, um… shouldn't you know that being a techno-geek?_ Danny replied,

_Well, I do, but I like to avoid the cold reality._Tucker said reprovingly as Danny raised his eyebrows. Virtual Vlad shot another blast at him and smirked, obviously using his ghost-powers in the game.

_Vlad, why is it that whenever I'm relaxing, you come in and ruin it? Or don't you have anything better to do on a Friday night then 1. Hit on my mom. 2. Harass me. Or, 3.Play video games designed for teenagers? Why don't you just take my advice and just get a cat, or at least some kind of pet to keep you occupied._

Vlad smirked again, and shot a ghost ray from his hand almost lazily at Danny and Tucker. They dove out of the way and Vlad smirked yet again. _Vlad, will you wipe that ugly smirk off your face, you're gonna make me barf._Danny typed with disgust.

_Daniel, it just so happens that I did get a cat, and called her…_

_Let me guess…Maddie? _Danny asked sarcastically, but Vlad looked dismayed,

_NO! Well, yes, anyway, I just came to gloat; it is a highly capable GHOST cat. It's been trained to hunt and kill a specified ghost, or human for that matter._ Danny knew he was talking about his father, Jack Fenton, his eyes flashed green momentarily, rather than their regular, sky blue. Vlad waved his hands in mock shock (Hey, that rhymed!) _Ooh! I'm so afraid! The scary green, phantom eyes, like I haven't seen those before! _The box ghost suddenly appeared waving his arms.

_I am the box ghost BEWARE! I will take over this technologicallical box of technology! _Danny easily defeated him and logged off the computer, after helping Tucker win the game. He glanced at the clock; it was 4:30…a.m.

"Oh man, another all-nighter, at least it's a Friday, well, Saturday now. Sighs "B-be-better, g-get to sleep." He said, yawning. The box ghost jumped out of his computer.

**Danny (Fenton)- **Goes ghost

**Box Ghost-** Shouts 'BEWARE'

Danny (Phantom)- Blasts Box Ghost with ghost ray. 

**Box Ghost- **Flies away like a flying squirrel being chased by a hawk

"AHHH! The Box Ghost will be back to fight like a squirrel another day!"

Danny sighed again and became Danny Fenton again, and then looked at his watch… it was 4:32.

"Well, I managed to kill…two minutes, not that I really needed to fight him." He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "AAAAAUUUUGGGHH! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME SLEEP!" He yelled angrily at his ceiling. He opened his eyes and pressed the **talk **button on his cell phone, it was an unregistered number…with a 608 area code…Vlad Masters. "H-Hello?' Danny asked suppressing a yawn. "Hello, this is Summer, from Limited Too, and I'm calling for Danny-"

"Whatever it is Vlad, will you just tell me, and not make a fool of yourself." Danny said, annoyed.

"Who the h is Vlad? Freak!" The line went dead. Danny dropped the phone and mumbled, "Well, it sure sounded like Vlad, oh well." He turned his cell phone off, unplugged his computer, phone, and alarm clock, and lay down on his bed.

_I'm sleeping all day tomorrow. _He thought, then turned off his lamp and went to sleep, suddenly; there was a knock on his door.

"Danny! Danny! Get out here son!" Jack Fenton yelled his voice bellowing into Danny's poor, tired ears. He pulled the pillow over his ears, and closed his eyes. Then he got an idea and then opened his eyes. Then he got up and locked his door, and lay back down, satisfied. He closed his eyes with a smile, and went to sleep. (By the way, when he went to sleep, it was 5:00 A.M.)

**Well, so there you have chapter 1 (WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME SLEEP!) How did you like it? Was it good? Please? Anyway, as soon as I get some reviews, I will immediately write chapter 2. With Vlad and his Kitty, and chapter 3 will be at Casper High and Nasty Burger. Big kudos to DannysEvilTwin, I love Stuck With Peoples in an Elevator. **


	2. The Cheese and the Truth

Chapter 2: The cheese and the truth 

P.S. for the record, I am really a dog person, but it seems more suitable, since Danny is often suggesting it.

-Disclaimer #2- I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, etc., etc.

-_Friday night, well, Saturday morning, after logged off, Vlad is relaxing. -_

Vlad Masters was seated at a large, cushy, armchair by one of his 37 fireplaces in his Green Bay Mansion. 'Maddie' jumped on his lap and lay down, purring. Vlad got up off of his chair, knocking the cat in the air and sending it flying into the air…it landed on a chandelier.

"And Daniel wonders why I didn't want a cat in the first place!" Vlad muttered, but the cat heard him and let go of the chandelier, falling right on top of Vlad's head, claws outstretched. "Get off of me you stupid retarded animal! I should've gotten a hamster!" The cat hissed and leaped off lightly, smartly pawing open a cabinet door just as Vlad was walking by, tripping him flat on his face. Vlad got up and rubbed his head. The cat made a noise that sounded like laughter. Vlad kicked the cat put of the way and opened the refrigerator door, taking out a smelly chunk of old Swiss cheese. "Oh cheese, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways: 1. You smell like a fresh meadow." Flies surrounded the cheese, but died immediately after contact. "2. You remind me of Maddie." The cheese began to melt and sag. "3. You _could _probably kill Jack…" _Hmm, that's a great idea! I will become ruler of all cheese, kill Jack, and then steal Maddie! It's the perfect plot! _ Vlad thought eagerly, "Yesss! All will bow down! Even you, you stupid animal!" He screamed at his cat. 'Maddie' hissed and bit Vlad's leg, making him drop the cheese, slip on it, and soar through the air and landed on Skulker, who was on Vlad's computer, looking at pictures of Maddie, Fenton. Vlad gasped, "Augh! Those are MY pictures! You sick animal, she's MARRIED FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Skulker grinned sheepishly,

"Well, why do YOU have them on here anyway?"

"I-I we-well it's a –it's a funny story actually… Jack told me to e-mail these to him because his camera. Wasn't. Working."

"Mhmm… sure, right, well, I've got a little, a little bad news, sorry boss."

"Boss, yes I love people calling me that! It makes me feel big, important, and like I have Maddie at my side." Skulker raised his eyebrows so much; they were endangered into disappearing into his flaming mullet.

"Right… well the problem, anyway, that cat that you got, when it was created, well, there was a glitch, it's not a normal ghost animal. It thinks like a more complex ghost like you or me. It may be an animal, but its' mind is like a cat version of Albert Einstein."

"Have you stopped talking, I can handle a cat. Calm. Down."

"I hope so. See ya later, hopefully." He smiled and flew off, to catch some 'prey' on his free time.

Vlad sat back down in his armchair, and called over 'Maddie'. No answer, again, no answer. He sighed and went into kitchen #28. The kitten was sitting in the middle of the floor, looking like the most innocent thing on the planet. Vlad's heart melted.

"Ohh, how could I call you a stupid animal? You're so sweet!" The kitten purred sweetly, then stood up and walked toward Vlad, rubbing his ankles, leaving a streak of yellow mold on Vlad's black pants. The cheese. Then walked into the other room and rubbed everything in sight, including a signed Packers jersey. Vlad cursed and stepped in a 'present'.

"YOU STUPID ANIMAL! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO USE A LITTERBOX!" 'Maddie' _grinned_ and hissed loudly. Vlad shook his head and rubbed his eyes, and mumbled. "I need sleep…" And he collapsed on a sofa. The cat grinned widely.

Sorry this one is short, the next chapter will be at Casper High and the Nasty Burger. To my loyal readers- thanks so much! To my first-timers- I hope you like it so far! Please please please please please R&R! I have only gotten 3 reviews so far in the last chapter!


	3. Que the love music!

**Chapter 3: Que. the love music!**

**Sorry it's been so long, had finals, and had to study…parents grounding me from computer. The works. I do not own Danny Phantom, PONG, **

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting in their English class, taught by Mr. Lancer. Danny was fast asleep and Tucker was zoning out, just like a few months before when they were playing the first version of Doomed against Technus. Mr. Lancer walked over to Danny's desk and smacked a ruler against it. Danny leaped up in surprise, and yelled,

"JAZZ DID IT!" The entire class started to laugh at him he blushed deep red.

"Mr. Fenton, I really don't care how tired you are, but I'd enjoy it if you'd PAY ATTENTION!" Danny sighed and nodded his head wearily. Lancer walked over to Tucker, who was lazily playing PONG under the desk on his PDA. Lancer hovered over him for a moment, waiting. (I hate when teachers do that!) The class snickered, but Tucker continued to play, not noticing a thing. Lancer cleared his throat and Tucker kept playing. Danny reached over to Tucker's chair and kicked it, Tucker looked up and mouthed 'what?' to him and Danny pointed next to him. At Lancer. Tucker slowly raised his head and smiled hesitantly. Mr. Lancer gave a smile back and said. "Welcome back, Mr. Foley." Danny frowned angrily.

"Why is it that when I zone out, Lancer yells at me, but Tucker gets the welcome wagon? That is so wrong!"

"Because your life sucks? Fate is cruel? Lancer's a jerk?" Sam suggested.

"I'll take choice #3." Danny said and they snickered. Lancer glared in their direction and they both shut up.

Later at the Nasty Burger, Danny was interrogating Tucker. "How is it that Lancer can be so evil to one person and so nice to another? What did I do to him? Was it something I said?"

"Danny, quit stressing, Lancer's just a jerk when he's in a bad mood. Oh, and you sound like a guy whose girlfriend just broke up with him." Sam said, and Tucker laughed.

"Que. the love music! Danny and Lancer!" Tucker joked.

"Ew that is so wrong!" Said Danny and Sam together. That was wrong, it only made Tucker laugh harder.

"Jeez, what's gotten into you? 'Cuz I don't want to catch it." Danny said, edging away from Tucker, who immediately stopped laughing. Danny turned back his attention to Sam, "I'm just a little nervous about the whole 'Vlad-getting-a-cat' thing, he never takes my advice, why would he suddenly want to?"

"Danny, just calm down, don't worry about it now, you'll have plenty of time to worry about it later. But for now." She pointed out the window behind her, where a certain box-loving ghost was back again. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have control of all cardboard, squares, and cubes! But most of all, BOXES!" Danny smirked and ran into the men's room, after putting in a dime. (That is so stupid! What is the world coming to when you have to pay to use the toilet? That was in the episode Double Cross My Heart.) He flew outside and faced the Box Ghost.

"When will you get the hint? You'll NEVER win." Danny said exasperatedly. Box Ghost glared at him.

"I will to!"

"Will not."

"Will to!"

"Will to!" Danny said, trying to trick him.

"Will not! I mean…"

"Ha!" Danny yelled and shot a ghost ray at him, and Box Ghost flew away to safety, being proven wrong. "Too easy." Danny said happily, and changed back to normal. Sam and Tucker ran over. "What do you want to do now?" Danny asked; feeling very bored. "Danny, if it makes you feel ANY better, we'll go to Vlad's and check out the cat." Sam said.

They went to FentonWorks, down in the basement; the SpecterSpeeder was sitting gleaming in the green light from the ghost portal. Danny looked nervous. "I wonder how long this has been open." He said, motioning towards the portal, but they got into the SpecterSpeeder anyway. Danny pressed a bunch of random buttons and they went into the ghost zone. Klemper jumped out of nowhere and started trying to get inside the SpecterSpeeder. Danny groaned, "I hate having to constantly fight with these random lame ghosts, I hope this does something helpful." He pressed a button and the SpecterSpeeder vibrated for a moment, then blew up. "Um, I didn't mean to do that."

"A self-destruct button? What idiot would put a self destruct button on, well anything?" Sam said. Tucker and Danny looked at her with their eyebrows raised. Then Tucker went into a 'coughing' fit. "Oh, well, uh-" Sam started to talk, blushing.

"Save it." Danny said and looked around for a giant, purple, floating…BARNEY! Just kidding, a giant purple floating football. "Well, Vlad's portal shouldn't be too hard to find, but you never know with Vlad." They eventually found Vlad's portal and they went into it. Vlad was waiting by the entrance.

"So nice of you to join me, and Maddie MWAHAHAHA!"

**I hope you liked it! Cliffhanger! I hate to-be-continued things myself, hmmm; I SO have writer's block! Can't beat the classic evil laugh though…Any suggestions for next chapter? For those of you that only read chapter 3, Maddie is VLAD'S NEW KITTY! Please R&R or I will send the Box Ghost to steal your house. I think next chapter will have more of the other Fentons. I dunno though… SUGGESTIONS FOR NEXT CHAPTER PLEEZE!**


	4. Author's Note

This is not a real chapter, just an authors note… anyway, I can't update for a while because I'm going to camp for a week, but I have started writing the new chapters for all of my fanfictions: Vlad's New Kitty, Nicktoons Unite: The Real Story, and Tucker Goes to Summer Camp. Thanks reviewers and people who read and didn't review… though I ask if you do read any of my stories, to review. Pleez. OK, I'll see you all soon, In a little more than a week. (unpacking, ya' know?) And cleaning… so I'll leave you with a few words of what I'll be doing after camp: "Curse this infernal messy room, this looks like a job for…THE VACUUM CLEANER!" :)Have a rockin' rest of summer!

PotterPhantom.


End file.
